A Cadenza Like No Other
by Qyndox
Summary: After a unfulfilling, short life I get reborn into the pokemon world. To be pokemon or to be trainer, oh decisions decisions. Hopefully I can manage both and mess up some corrupt organizations and plots while I'm at it. Though I may not be human, I am determined to make myself a name in this world as a pokemon master and elite. Self-Insert OC reincarnation, AU
1. Prologue: What once was

**So I got into pokemon again partially thanks to Pokemon Go which is frustrating since I have no data plan and can only do it at home... Anyways, here is a Self-Insert OC reincarnation fic!**

 **For those who are unfamiliar with an SI-OC, it is when a OC or self-insert is reborn into a fandom world like Pokemon! Sometimes they attempt to change the story to prevent sad or bad events from canon.**

 **Disclaimer, I DO NOT own Pokemon! ... I am just a poor student in America (o_o)/**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow if you like!**

 **~Qyndox**

* * *

When you awake to darkness, I would personally think that it is completely natural to have a surge of panic.

And of course, I panicked more than the average person would being the paranoid I am. Attempting to flail my arms, a thought struck me. _Am I dreaming?..._

The thought alone made me calm down and think. _I'm just dreaming. A dream._

I am proud to call myself a pretty talented lucid dreamer. Though complete darkness is a new experience. Normally something is already happening in my dreams when I realize that I am dreaming.

Maybe if I try hard enough, something will start happening, as my dreams are occasionally subject to my will.

My entire being felt detached. It was akin to the feeling one feels when laying in bed and allowing their muscles to relax completely. Like if you tried hard enough, though you would rather continue staying in the comfortable position and remain in relaxed bliss, you could pull back the feeling of being complete. Willing your nerves to pick up signals and start moving your limbs from their stagnant unused status.

After long enough, I could feel some sort of response from my attempts and focused on becoming "whole" again. What usually happens next is I awake and realize I have woken up before my alarm, thus ruining my undisturbed sleep. However, that is not what occurred following my efforts.

Instead, a bright light engulfed me.

* * *

In the vast region known as Unova, on the southeastern coast of the massive land, something miraculous was occurring.

In the small village of Nuvema Town, in the nearby forest, an important event finally began.

In a small clutch of soft grass lay a single egg with stripes of green, black and white. It was erratically glowing and slightly shaking with every second that passed.

Hovering close to the egg was a small humanoid creature. It appeared to have features that looked like a black dress with a single green strip around the waist area. It had a petite figure with a round head and flowing hair that seems to stay together to form a likeliness of the lines on a music sheet. Its skinny arms fidgeted in worry and anticipation.

The egg was becoming brighter with every glow and the worry was soon overtaken by excitement.

 _Nothing to fear,_ Meloetta thought _this is normal for any pokemon egg. Xerneas looked over the little one and said they were full of life and very healthy._ Despite her own reassurances, she felt very nervous and excited for her egg to hatch. She had exploring the peaceful area when her egg began glowing and showing signs of being ready to hatch.

She found a clearing in the forest near the human settlement that was safe, which was good as the time for the egg to hatch was drawing near.

* * *

Then the egg shone bright enough to engulf the entire clearing. It was almost like sparkles accompanied the light as a separate entity. After a few moments the lights dimmed until the light created by the process were gone.

Rather than an ovular object, a smaller Meloetta was seated on the grass with its eyes closed and legs bent. Its eyes started to open as it started to wake. However, this newborn pokemon was colored slightly different. In place of the features that would normally be a light green was a bright teal color. Its hair, stripe and eyes shared this different coloring.

The younger and smaller Meloetta stirred awake and opened its big eyes for the first time. Looking forward at first from its position on the ground before adjusting its head direction upwards and spotting the older Meloetta. Its neutral face shifted to expressing wonder and joy.

The baby pokemon squealed, sounding out gibberish even to the ears of its fellow pokemon. Legendary or not, baby pokemon all had to learn how to speak just as any creature. Its speech barrier did not bother the older at all.

Letting out a delighted squeal herself, Meloetta floated down to hug her daughter. _My daughter!_ She could hardly believe it as she cradled the smaller pokemon in her svelte arms. She could understand how Lugia felt having a little one of his own. The squirming, squeaking bundle was her whole world at this moment.

* * *

However, the newly born pokemon was focused on everything but the larger pokemon.

Thoughts swirled around in my mind as I tried to understand the highly realistic dream I was in. This was unlike any dream I have ever been in before.

 _Best dream though. I'm a freaking pokemon and everything really clear._ Which meant it probably would not last for long.

"Ewht-!" I attempted to talk to the Meloetta, but I was surprised that only a incoherent squeal came out. _So not a dream that bends to my will, what can you do?  
_

Not to mention I was still small just like my human body. Ah, the plagues of shortness never leave even with a different body.

But something seemed wrong, horribly off about this situation. Something on the edge of my mind, this experience was not what it seemed to be. That is when the wave of memories hit me like a runaway train.

I recall reading about reincarnation and theories on people regaining their past life's influence and memories after their new body has properly adapted, and is able to receive an onslaught of information. An event of that sort happened to me only moments after my rebirth. The memories suddenly returned and my thoughts clearer after an instant, though it felt like a longer time to me.

* * *

 _What?_

 _..._

 _This is wrong_

Blood? Blurs of color and light swirling around like some demented performance.

Horrible emptiness and silence, transitioning to pain and incoherence.

 _What is happening, no..._

 _no_

 _no_

 _no_

 _n-aaaaaAAAHHHHH_

Everything is so blurred, tears running down a face. Fists clenched and anger, raw anger rising to the surface.

 _Tears? I-_

Sadness and hopelessness rising and growing stronger. Should this really happen?

 _It's not fair!_

 _IT'S NOT FREAKING FAAIIIRRRRRR-_

* * *

Meloetta's moment of distracted jubilation was interrupted by a sudden growling sound from the smaller melody pokemon.

Only a second after that did the newly born begin crying, and breaking into big sobs. Fat tears ran down her face as the baby Meloetta wailed.

though startled for a moment, Meloetta put two and two together and realized her child was hungry. She felt like face palming herself. _Of course a newborn needs some nourishment soon after its born._

She picked up her daughter by the armpits and sprawled her across her shoulder, then floated off the ground, still carrying her child. The legendary needed to find some berries to mash up and feed to her baby.

She had a feeling parenthood was going have this sense of urgency and concern for a while, until her daughter got older. For now, she would just focus on the bright and joyous present moment.

Once her baby stopped wailing enough to deafen a Tyranitar.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review, favorite and follow! :3**

 **~Qyndox**


	2. A Shocking Start, Picking a Partner!

**A/N: (Important!)**

 **Heyyyyy readers, I am back with inspiration and a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I am swamped with applying to schools this year! I will be quite busy this year... yeah.**

 **But I do love this story and have been brainstorming it for a long time!**

 **From this chapter and on, the chapters will have portions in the present when the main character is becoming a trainer and in the past, anytime between her rebirth and her journey's start. I planned it this way so that we can get to the journey rather than go through her entire life prior, which would take a long time.**

 **Both me and you readers want to get to the main story line so here we are. This way information from prior to her trainer journey will come as they are needed and make the general flow of the story much easier to follow.**

 **Anyways follow, favorite and review! 3**

 **~Qyndox**

* * *

What seemed like moments were actually days, but at the time nothing was coherent to me. Nothing mattered more than I could have ever imagined.

 _tears running down uncontrollably, agony coming in waves and never ceasing_

 _screams, loud and unclear, ringing in the otherwise silent night, angry and unwavering with their attempts_

It hurt so much to be constantly remembering it all that I just could not stop crying. I would fall asleep for long periods but when I was awake I couldn't stop feeling horrible.

I once read that tears are a result of a one being unable to feel anything but one, strong emotion and utterly captivated on it, unable to feel anything else. Tears allowed excess of the emotion to leak out and ease that sole emotion dominating the person. I guess that is what was happening to me. But I was glad when I was unconscious because I would forget everything. The horrible existence I felt in my fi-...first life. The absence of what ended it. And this rebirth I was going through.

 _not good enough, never enough. But none of it mattered in the end._

It really wasn't fair. But as usual, no one cared about that other than me. It has always been that way. I always seemed to be alone and frustrated and just plain defeated with everything happening to me. Even reincarnation couldn't change that. How bitterly ironic, if that is an actual measure of irony. Dunno, I was never good at picking up those kinds of things.

Just thinking about all that should be a sign that I am slowly adapting to this change, this entirely drastic change.

 _Keep trying, harder, focus, concentRATE, PAY ATTENTION, ACTUALLY USE YOUR BRAIN-_

Oh god, stop!

Please stop! no! nonononoNONOnoONONONONONonoOnOnoNOooOooO!

Was I screaming again? I couldn't say with the mess my mind was in at the time. Nothing was clear except for the horrible screams in my mind.

 _How could you? Just one thing, one simple thing and you couldn't even do that right?_

Flashbacks?

 _was it worth it? Effort? My efforts meant nothing? NOTHING?_

 _letting out the frustration and ... grief? Grief was all that remained in the end. Just empty, cold grief._

Memories?

Even that I was unsure of.

 _pain constantly, over and over as though a whip cracked against me with every lash. All the anger into blow after blow._

 _a familiar gesture, not comforting in the slightest. Unhealthy, toxic, huRTFUL_

The pain seemed to still time itself. I couldn't think, not even ponder what was happening around me. The suffocating, endless stream continued without pause. It was too much. And it wouldn't cease for a moment.

 _nothing left, the only choice is forward? No. Instead, tripping backwards and giving in to the abyss-_

Hold up, somethings clearing up. It's all dying down into a manageable blurry memory. Thoughts are coming in less painful lashes. Why did the torment stop?

Suddenly I feel much better, as if a heavy fog in mind has lifted and faded away. Though everything is still overwhelming, it feels as if I can breathe clearly again without choking on my breath. Huh?

Now that my mind was less fuzzy, I realized that there was a dark pink paw thing on my forehead. Wait a pink paw... wha?

Hey look at that it's the moon legendary. Err, it-it was ... Cresselia! Wow, am I amazed that my memory actually worked for that. The fourth generation may have been my first game before, but I had not felt connected to it at the time.

Nine-year-old me was very detached from reality itself so I didn't form any connection to the game or the pokemon. I could not even finish the game because I basically trained only my starter to a level higher than average, but left all my other mon's in the low thirties levels.

Oops, distracting thoughts again. Focus back on reality, or what is the closest to reality at this point.

And there's the other Meloetta, this body's mother. But... my moth-No. I can't accept it. Nothing before was pleasant, but I just would not accept this surreal world so soon. It was not possible. It was too much to adapt to. I had to take it in small amounts. Allow myself to grow accustomed to this. Hopefully that would do.

"Is everything alright with her? She is healthy right? Did I do something wrong? Oh my Arcues I knew I should have found better source than the others! Why didn't I-" Huh? Was she worried for me-er-this body I am inhabiting? Well duh, that makes sense, this body is like her child that just hatched.

The crescent pokemon turned to face the older melody pokemon still levitating. Now would probably be a good time to listen in to most likely important information about my surroundings and predicament. "Calm down Letta. She is healthy as you thought and what is obvious. I suppressed the strange negativity that plagued her mind. It is almost completely gone so there shouldn't be any other issues."

With that, Meloetta signed in relief and responded with "Oh thank you so much Cresselia, I was so worried about her constant crying!" She floated to me and promptly scooped me up in her arms. turns out I am already like two-thirds her size, even as a baby Meloetta. Well it does make me feel less like a baby, so there's that. That is when I noticed this body's "hair" shifting enough for me to get a good look at it.

Wait a second, this body's "hair"... it's not green like the parent meloetta. It's a teal color, actually all the portions that should be green are teal! The stripe, hair-like feature, probably the eyes too if the pattern is consistent. Is this body a shiny meloetta? Huh, that is something important to note.

Anything to help distract me from this-this dre-dream-...no... deep breathe.. this reality. I had to restrain myself from panicking at the thought again, but that moon legendary really knew what she was doing because none of the "negativity" is sucking me in anymore. The wonders of dream powers... or are they emotion powers? Wouldn't they be more of Mesprit's speciality since she embodies emotion itself? Then again, perhaps empathy is just a constant ability for multiple legendaries? After all, I am quite sure that Latias too has strong emotion detecting powers too. I was jostled by a sudden pointed snout and face right in front of me.

Darn, getting lost in thought is distracting me again! I may or may not have let out a surprised squeal when the face popped up so suddenly, if the amused look the Cresselia is giving me is any indication. Bah, still the target of embarrassment, that is always my case it seems. Said pokemon started laughing, a very gentle and elegant sound that I would appreciate more had I not been abashed at the moment.

What I'm almost certain was a blush appearing on my pudgy face, I buried my face closer to the parent meloetta's chest. Though the embarrassment was lessened greatly since I was a baby pokemon and could not really respond verbally.

Thank god for small miracles in social situations. A newborn and I must still be entrapped by such annoyances.

By the rumbling sensation in the chest I was burying my face into, parent meloetta was also amused by this situation. The rumbling was also accompanied by the sound of cheery laughter.

Daring to look up I was met by a radiant smile and bright eyes that seemed to shimmer.

The older meloetta leaned and rubbed her nose with mine in a gesture of affection. I couldn't help but laugh from the tickling sensation that followed and my laughter only served to brighten the elder's smile if that was even possible.

Almost instinctively, I wrapped my smaller arms around her neck in a more relaxed position. That was when I began to feel drowsy, attributed to the fact that this body is a newborn regardless of my mental age. That is when I listened in on their conversation while slowly drifting off.

"She is such a cutie, be sure to visit anytime you like! She is a little bundle of joy!" Cresselia cheerfully told the elder Melody pokemon.

"I will once she is a bit older and ready for the basics she needs to learn, and her potential role." Wait, that sounds kinda important. Shoot, I am legitimately loosing conscious as my eyelids are becoming harder to pry open.

"Right. If you need advice on the general stuff, be sure to ask Lugia or Latios, they have the most experience with their little ones after all." Huh, so I'm not the only baby legendary in town. I don't know how to feel about that. I will figure out my feeling after a little nap...

The voices of the two legendaries faded as I started to drift off. Though I picked up some stray parts before giving in to sleep.

"...cute ...power of ... name?"

"Yeah ...I believe ...meaning ...Cadenza."

* * *

I thought convincing Mother dearest was the hardest part of becoming a trainer, so I was not prepared for the hurdle of finding my first pokemon.

After a century of real time passing and most of my "childhood" phase done with, I was more than eager to start the journey I had intended for some time. Being coddled and babied was not the most pleasant experience. I still shudder whenever Mother or one of my assorted "relatives" brings it up.

And I do not mean my starter. I was going to meet Professor Juniper for that, but that was not for a few days. I wanted to find a pokemon willing to be the first to join my team, not just because they were given to me to register as a Unovan originated trainer.

However, this was not what I had in mind.

I swear Mother-er-Memma was laughing at my expense in the Hall of Origins as I speak. Sighing, I readjust the strap of my bag on my shoulder and make my way beyond the gates of a property called Floccesy Ranch. From the blurry memories I can still call upon, this was a beginning area for the Black and White 2 games... That I never got to play... so I was going in blind. Like a normal human person...

Hopefully my distant memories of human interaction from before will somewhat aid my utter lack of social skills. I was completely relying on that in fact. I sounded pathetic even to myself. Well best get it over with.

Following the dirt path ahead, I found myself in front of a quaint house with a porch housing two beings. One was a Herdier and the other was a young woman resting on a cushioned bench. The ears of the dog-like pokemon perked up as I got closer and it turned its head toward me. The said canine let out a wary yip. That caught the woman's attention and she noticed me approaching.

Standing up to lean on the wooden railing, she hollered, "Good mornin', anything I can help ya with?" She spoke with a bit of a southern accent.

I smiled and politely waved as I walked closer, "Hi, I was wondering if I could look around and if there are any wild pokemon free for trainers to catch."

"Of course, just mind the equipment layin' bout and if a 'mon acknowledges that it is willing to be challenged or approached. Many trainers look around for some captures what with all the non-native 'mons hangin' bout." She nodded and went back to lounging on the bench. The Herdier also relaxed though it still eyed me with some caution.

"Thank you very much." I nodded back and proceeded past the building and toward the forest/pasture area.

In Unova and almost all regions, trainers had to be sure that a wild pokemon was aware of a battle challenging them for their capture was being presented. It was an extremely important law upheld by most trainers. It was a sign of respect for the creatures that shared the land and world with humans and a general appreciation for the pokemon. Unless the mon was a threat to itself or others, that was an exception.

This world was much different than what my past life's interpretation of it was. But then again, video games and animated shows can't really examine a realistic take on a fictional world properly. There was so much I have learned over the past... century? Yeah, the past century, about this world and how it functions. I still have more to learn, as cliche as that sounds.

And even after this long, I still need to reel in my thoughts.

Focusing back on reality, I notice the various pokemon around.

Plenty of common Unovan natives such as Patrat, Lillipup, and Pidove. Then there were non-natives like Azuril, Psyduck, and Mareep.

I had no particular interest in any of them, but Memma insisted that I start with a 'mon like those in this area.

Low level and generally more human-friendly. And Memma would know if I tried pulling a fast one, she wasn't a physic legendary for nothing.

Continuing to roam around, I was looking around for _something_. What that was I was unsure of. I guess I sought some sort of sign of who I should ask to join me on my journey.

That's when a blast of electricity nearly hit me, if not for my trained reflexes aiding me in dragging myself out of the way. A blackened patch of ground replaced the spot I was previously situated on.

Looking up with annoyance I scanned my surroundings for the source of the electricity.

Most of the nearby pokemon had scattered when the attack was fired, and only when I turned around did I spot the source.

A distance over a fence was a upset blue sheep-like mon. It looked battle-worn and was breathing heavily.

"Come on, someone else step up! I'm still charged and ready for more!" The now identified-as-female Mareep yelled. She didn't seem like a trainer mon, but I did not have enhanced sense of smell, so I couldn't confirm it.

Still looking exhausted, the mon looked around before spotting me. She stiffened further and faced me in a battle ready stance.

Not good.

That meant she was close to being outright aggressive to my presence. No surprise considering her adrenaline powered state and my appearance as a human to her. She felt threatened and was ready to attack if approached.

Even a young mon, regardless of species, could sense the danger present.

I raised my hands in a non-threatening posture and forced myself to relax. Show her that I was not a threat.

She must have been quite wound up because she didn't let her guard down the slightest. The Mareep then made a dash in the direction I faced toward the forested area.

I started to climb over the fence when-

"Oi young missy!"

-I was startled and slipped, falling my my face. Oh Arceus, the pain returns.

I could almost hear the wince in the voice.

"Woops, sorry bout that little lady, heh." Grumbling, I detached my face form the dirt and met face to face with yellow.

Precisely, an older Ampharos.

"Um, is there something you need me for or do you just like tormenting the youth?" I snarked.

The light pokemon let out a deep laugh. He offered a paw to me and I politely accepted. Human manners indicate that he was probably used to humans. That meant a good chance at civil conversation.

"Thank you." I said, as he pulled me off the ground.

"What kind of old mon would I be if I didn't help a lady like you up. Specially considering how I'm partially to blame fer yer accident." He responded kindly.

I smiled and asked him about the Mareep. "I would love ta tell you, if it weren't fer that fact that ya humans can't understand mon speech." He sighed.

I glanced around for any humans, and seeing no human in sight, I replied, "I can understand yer mon speech just fine old one."

He looked surprised and then asked,"Ya ain't pulling my leg there missy? If ya can hear me, say 'river storms.'"

"River storms, satisfied?" He nodded and asked how I could here mon speech, and I responded with, "Appearances are deceiving old one."

He huffed before saying, "And here I thought I'd seen it all." He started walking back toward the trees and I just noticed all the smaller mons hiding there, from the wrath of that Mareep?

"Listen now missy, that lil' zapper is too wound up for he rown good. She is a strong lil' Mareep, but she has proven to be at a level far above most round here and too low to compare to me and the other experienced mons. She keeps yappin' on all day about fightin this and battlin' that. Most of the other mons keep away now that she was gone mad looking for a challenge." He expalined as we walked in to the woods area, likely following the Mareep.

So she wants to expand her capabilities, but is limited by her own home area.

"Is she a trainer's mon?"

"No, that lil' one was born and raised in these parts, but never caught."

At that, the Ampharos turned to me, halting our stroll. "Are you setting yer eyes on the zapper? You a trainer missy?" He sounded neutral, but he had an appraising look in his eyes.

Being honest, I shrugged and said, "Well I came here looking for a pokemon to join me but I do want to talk to her regardless. You have my word that I will not force a capture if I gather such intentions."

He gave me one last scan before nodding and continuing our trek.

We finally reached a clearing overlooking the ranch from the vantage point. One small fluffy quadruped occupied a patch of grass near the edge of the small cliff. Stopping a distance away, I caught on to what the elder electric mon was implying and made my way slwoly to the blue mon.

When I was within a couple of meters from her, her ears perked and she faced me a soft growl coming from her. I plopped down and made the surrendering hand gesture before she deemed me less of a threat and relaxed slightly.

That was a start.

I smiled without baring any teeth and asked, "Any reason why you're acting like an out of control lighting storm?"

She glared at me and said, "What's that supposed to mean ya human!"

Smiling I chirped, "It means that there's something bothering you and being a stubborn mon, you are letting off steam isntead of addressing the issue."

She blinked, clearly off put by my response before growling, "I am not! Nothings wrong except there's no good challenges round these parts!"

She turned to the ranch view. Most likely she sensed the old Ampharos nearby and knew that she could risk turning her back to me with him around. She huffed and a moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

"I may be just an ol' Mareep, but I always have felt this power inside of me. A feeling, that needs to be let out, like uncontrollable lighting. Battlin' is my escape from this feeling of being not satisfied."

She paused as if, seeing if I would interrupt. I said, "And yet?" She seemed a bit surprised before continuing.

"Sometimes I wonder what my destiny is. corny, I know, but I have always felt unsure bout myself. Like, who am I supposed to be? A laid back farm mon? ... No, I need, no-want to be more than that. But a trainer mon? Ha, the chances of finding a dependable and strong human is like picking a clover outta of field of green. Hard, sometimes impossible... But you're different ain't you?"

I tilted my head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by different?" She chuckled at that.

"For one thing, you can understand mon speech fluently, no normal human could ever do that. You've got to be special and special always comes with potential. And even lil' me can sense that. You got a different air to you than most humans."

I didn't say anything, as I was unsure of how to respond. Did she know?

...Impossible, Mareep don't have that good sense of smell. She probably just thought my aura and potent physic power where signs of a strong "human." And I wasn't going to correct her.

"Soooooo, I've decided that I'm going to make you my partner human!" She exclaimed with great pride if her puffed out chest was any indication. Blinking, I let out a confused "eh?"

Wha? "Are you serious?" That's all it took? Listening to her rant about teenage woes?

The Mareep nodded with determination apparent on her face. She tensed and asked in a sheepish voice, "Well as long as that's approved by you old timer!"

The Ampahros had moved enough to be a almost next to me and smiled sagely. He shook his head with a resigned yet amused grin.

"Lil' zapper, this missy has the right heart fer a big softie like you. But also a strong presence that I know will guide you both well."

The Mareep perked in delight, and swept away her slightly worried look. She then paced to my lap and placed her front paws on my folded legs. She looked me in the eye and asked, "Er what is your name human? Partners got to know each others names right?"

I could sweat drop at her embarrassed expression but chose to maintain her dignity. "My name is Cadenza, shortened in any form if it pleases you. It is an honor to work with you." I dipped my head in a sort of bow. I had to keep up my manners after all.

The "zapper" mon fiercely affirmed, "Right! We'll do our best and more to become strong and awesome! Adventure everyday and battles every night! Yes I can see our future. Me, a glittering, ultra-powerful lightingrod and you my human spokeperson-er partner, posing with me as we look over out fallen foes-"

"Now zapper, surely you wouldn't continue your rambling in front of your new partner, eh?" He smiled in a grandfatherly manner.

The said Mareep looked chided and huffed, "Yeah, yeah old timer. I'll work on that." Huh she has a habit of rambling outwardly, while I got a habit of rambling in my head. What a pair we are.

Yeah, I like the sound of that.

I couldn't help but let out a cheer, startling the blue sheep mon.

Me and the old Ampharos got a good laugh out of it and she slapped me with her tail, though gently.

I pulled out a empty pokeball, "I rather not use his, but I am going to register as an official trainer so I do need to use this on you. May I have your permission?"

The mon in question nodded before pressing her snout against the button and being sucked in. It shook three times before pinging, signaling a non-resistant capture. I grinned and then pressed the button to release my new friend out.

She shook her head a few times as she was out. "A bit dizzy, but not as bad as I thought." She admitted. Now it was official, I had my first mon partner!

Hold up she needed a nickname. couldn't keep calling her lil' zapper after all.

"Do you mind if I give you a nickname?" I addressed the Mareep.

She responded with a shrug, "Sure, as long as it ain't something stupid like Fluffy."

I thought for a moment. Zapper, lighting, having untapped potential and power...

"I got it! How about Misaka?" I exclaimed.

Misaka Mikoto was from a series called A Certain Magical Index, but was popular enough to warrant her own series. She was the third-ranked Level Five esper coined "Railgun" for her signature blast move that could move faster than the speed of light. The series' setting was in a city where science allowed people to gain superpowers known as esper abilities, and she was one of seven powerful "level five" espers that could easily destroy cities with their powers. She was a tempered electrokinetic but was a good person that wanted more than power.

It fit the static-covered mon before me and what I hoped for her to aspire to be.

She pondered the name before accepting it with a shrug, claiming it wasn't a bad name.

I could tell that this journey was going to be electrifying.

...

and probably highly dangerous...

what did I expect from playing with lighting?

* * *

 **First Published: July 17th 2016**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I am trying to get my words out more, so look out for the next chapter, where things pick up more with her starter chosen, poke shenanigans, and an interesting decision for a destination!**

 **Review, follow and favorite please! :D**

 **~Qyndox**


End file.
